Prehistoric Park: A Past Dream Leads To Our Future
by jdogbuster
Summary: Join Nigel as he returns for more adventures. He will face Mega sharks, Tyrannosaurs and even giant pterosaurs. Will he live?
1. Chapter 1 Utah's Monster

**Prehistoric Park A Past Dream Leads To Our Future**

**Chapter 1 Utah's Monster**

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in back in time on a safari with a difference.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to **

**bring back creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel goes back to prehistoric America to rescue a giant raptor.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctury, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel sat in his office. He examined the medium sized skull of a theropod. "This is the skull of an amazing creature that stood taller

than a man called _Utahraptor,_ it is the largest known Dromeaosaur". Bob walked into the room with two _Ornithomimus_ following behind him "Can't I ge' a break this pair follow me around and cause trouble just this mornin' they nearly caused another mass breakout by tauntin' Matilda" he was followed by Suzanne the head vet who said "We've made some progress with Sabre tooth cubs since last time they're even eating meat" she explained to the camera.

**The two _Ornithomimus _chicks were rejected by theremother as eggs although they hatched late Bob has taken care of them since then.**

One of the chicks hopped over to Nigel a pecked his leg.

"I'm going back for a creature that was before its time a feathered dinosaur"

"Ah finally a creature that will be easy" exclaimed Bob,

"Not this time" replied Nigel,

"Then what is your target" asked Bob,

"The one and only _Utahraptor_", answered Nigel,

"Great" Suzanne commented sarcastically,

"Oh no" said Bob as he walked off to start the enclousure.

**Nigel thinks he has found the perfect time and place to find a _Utahraptor_ unfortunetly it is not the most dangerous creature of its time.**

Nigel opened one of his text books and pointed at a large theropod

labeled _Acrocanthosaurus_ and said "This was the biggest predator of its time and not afraid of a human like me".

**Nigel is right at twelve metres long _Acrocanthosaurus_ is the largest predator of its time.**

Nigel got into his jeep and drove towards the portal. Towards danger. He emerged into a large herd of _Iguanodon_ which scattered until they were at a safe distance. Nigel got out of his jeep and picked up a fern leaf. He walked over to the largest of the herd and fed it to it he repeated this with some others until they allowed him to roam freely in the herd which gave him a huge advantage.

**Nigel will stay with the herd until he find his target and then he will take them back to the park.**

After a while Nigel saw a large figure on the horizon. "Oh no" he said "We have to get to it before it reaches the heard" he jumped into his jeep and drove towards the figure. He reached the large predator and spoke "This is _Acrocanthosaurus, _the only way I can think of to stop it is the portal" Nigel jumped out of the jeep and set up the portal, he yelled out and it turned its green skin glistening in the sunlight. It charged Nigel and he opened the portal.

**Back at the park Bob has to tend to the new arrival.**

"What the hell is this" Bob said as the _Titanosaurs_ started to draw near. "Oh no" he exclaimed as they got spooked and ran through the fence, releasing the large predator who instinctively started to attack the sauropods. "Stop it" Bob yelled as a large water truck started to spray the large predator who reacted by running back into the holding pen. He picked up his radio and said "Suzanne will you meet me at the holding pens Nigel has a little surprise for us."

**After a crisis averted Bob heads of to start the enclosure.**

Bob walked through a large forested enclosure "This is the old _Titanosaur_ Treetops and when we cut down some of the trees it will become _Acrocanthosaurus_ Alcove."

**While Bob finishes the enclosure Nigel finds his fist signs of _Utahraptor._**

Nigel pointed at a set of tracks leading towards a water hole where

three _Utahraptor_ stalked a _Gastonia_. Their green and brown feathers camouflaging them. "This gives me an idea" he said as he set up the portal behind the _Gastonia. _The predators charged and Nigel opened the portal. Although the _Gastonia _entered the portal the predators did not.

**Back at the park Bob is tending to the new arrival.**

Bob looked over the holding pen fence and said "Finally a creature that'll be easy to to take care of an enclosure like _Ornithomimus _Pond should do". He walked off to start the enclosure.

**Back in the Cretaceous Nigel is ever closer to finding his prise although when he finds them they also find him.**

Nigel walked through a large forest he looked behind him to make sure the _Iguanodon _were still drinking. "The herd is drinking and resting they won't finish for a few hours so I'm exploring the forest to see if I can find our raptor."

**Little does Nigel know that he is getting ever closer to his target.**

Nigel walked through the forest until he heard a loud shriek behind him "Hide" he said as he set up the time portal. He stood behind it and yelled "Hey" as they charged he activated it, cheering as they went through.

**Now all Nigel needs to do is get the herd through the portal.**

Nigel walked through herd. He picked up a fern and led the biggest through the portal. The rest followed suit.

**Bob is about to get the third biggest surprise of his life losing only Rascal and the Titanosaurs of course.**

Nigel picked up his radio and spoke into it "Bob better get down here I've got a little surprise for you" he said cheerfully.

"What have you got for me now" Bob asked as he looked down at the heard of giants,

"A heard of the famous _Iguanodon_" answered Nigel,

"Where am I going to put 'em" Bob asked,

"Well when I was in the Cretaceous I saw that they lived in open plains near a lake so if you give them that they'll be fine" Nigel replied,

"Ok then" said Bob.

**Next time on Prehistoric Park...**

**Nigel goes back 70 million years to rescue a pack and a herd.**

A shot of Rascal and Theo.

**Survives an encounter with a _Albertasaurus_**

Nigel runs from a Tyrannosaur.

**And Bob finds out that the _T. rex_ may not be the most dangerous creature in the park, for now.**

Matilda in the E.R.

**But for now all is quiet in Prehistoric Park, the _Gastonia _is settling in nicely, the _Acrocanthosaurus _is getting a hold of her temper, the Iguanodon are enjoying there new enclosure and the Utahraptor are enjoying Prehistoric Park's room service. **

Caught this episode:

1 _Acrocanthosaurus _(Male)

1 _Gastonia _(Male)

3 _Utahraptor _(1 Male 2 Female)

53 _Iguanodon _(Unknown)


	2. Chapter 2 A Pack and a Herd

**Season 2 Episode 2 A Pack And A Herd**

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 68 million years to rescue a pack and a herd.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

**Prehistoric Park awoke to another (Not so) quiet morning.**

Nigel walked through the park as the sun rose. Bob and Suzanne walked past to give Martha the mammoth a haircut. "Hello" they said. It was perfection. Apart from the dozen or so problems that arose everyday.

**Since Nigel's last mission he has decided on his next mission.**

"We have noticed something about two of our residents" Nigel explained. "They were very social animals but only one of each was rescued it's Rascal and Theo of course, we think they cause trouble because they are lonely".

Nigel loaded into the jeep and drove towards the emerged on a large mudflat with forests on either side and a stream going through the middle. "This is prime dinosaur country there are dinosaurs everywhere" he explained as he drove towards a large forest.

**Back at the park Bob has a little problem.**

"Come on now quick as ya like" yelled Bob as a large water tank drove into _T. rex _hill where Matilda and the _Acrocanthosaurus _(Named Titan) were fighting. Matilda being not fully grown had a disadvantage. Bob shot Titan with a tranquilliser. The larger more robust Titan bit her neck and rammed into her side causing her to topple over but before he could kill her the drug came into affect.

**Back in the Cretaceous Nigel has a problem of his own.**

Nigel crouched behind a bush as he pointed at a large sand colour tyrannosaur. "We saw this when we went back for the _Deinosuchus _it's _Albertosaurus sarcophagus_." Nigel explained. He continued by saying "This old male was abandoned by his pack and left for dead but it seems that even though he is a bit malnourished he has survived and I think I'll bring him back seeing as they are about to die out." Nigel set up the portal and drove the jeep around the large tyrannosaur and tried to scare it towards the portal but the large theropod charged the jeep Nigel led it into the portal and it entered the portal. He was not out of trouble yet as he had a large predator on his tail. He told the keepers to open two gates and drove through to safety.

**Although he has made a great rescue (Much to Bob's dismay)**

**there are more important things on the agenda as Nigel is about to find out.**

Nigel climbed up the escape ladder he was greeted by a very stressed Bob. "Nigel this is the worst possible time" Bob growled as he helped his friend up. "What is the problem" Nigel asked,

"Matilda is badly hurt" Bob answered,

"What happened" Nigel asked,

"Titan found a hole in his fence and started to fight with the territorial tyrannosaur".

**With his new knowledge Nigel is more rushed than ever to get his animals.**

Nigel drove towards the portal. He emerged into a sight that made him nearly as happy as he was on his wedding day. It was a herd of _Triceratops. "_What a sight for sore eyes" Nigel cheered.

**Back at the park Suzanne is about to begin surgery on a thrashed tyrannosaur.**

"We are about to begin surgery on Matilda" explained head vet Suzanne. "We are going to sew up wounds and give her some antiseptic and monitor her until she heals" she explained. They began the surgery by cleaning the wound of bacteria and parasites. She then began to sew up the wounds, asking her assistant to pass her a scalpel. After she was finished sewing she administered antiseptic to prevent Septacemia. She then finished by ringing Bob and telling him to take Matilda to the holding pens.

**Back in the Cretaceous Nigel has a plan to rescue a herd of _Triceratops._**

"We have a plan to capture the _Triceratops_" he explained. He continued by saying "We have made a funnel to the portal and positioned the jeep one hundred metres from the herd, Dan our palaeontologist, will drive into the herd causing them to funnel through the portal."

Nigel got into his jeep and drove towards the portal causing fifteen of the gargantuan herbivores to go through the portal.

**Now all that's left is the _Troodon _and they are closer than Nigel expects.**

Nigel turned around to find that a juvenile had been gored in the stampede. "Oh no" he said. He noticed movement in a nearby bush. Three small _Troodon_ hopped out of the bush and began to eat the young herbivore. Nigel pulled out the winch and chained the _Triceratops _to the jeep. He got into the jeep and drove towards the portal. They gave chase and ran through the portal.

**Nigel has finished his latest mission and now he is checking on Matilda.**

Matilda circled the holding pen. "She's gotten better" Nigel commented.

**Next time...**

**Nigel goes back 218 million years after a prosauropod.**

Nigel with a medium sized herbivore.

**Survives an encounter with a _Postosuchus_.**

Nigel and a large predator.

**And Bob deals with an angry _Albertosaurus._**

Bob runs from the _Albertosaurus. _

Caught this episode:

1 _Albertosaurus _(Male)

15 _Triceratops _(Unknown)

3 _Troodon _(1 male, 2 female)


	3. Chapter 3 Dawn of an Era

**Prehistoric Park Chapter 3 Dawn**

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel travels back 218 million years to rescue an early sauropodomorph.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel sat in his office examining papers and textbooks. He showed the camera a photo of what seemed to be a sauropod with under grown arms. "This is _Plateosaurus_ a basal sauropod that lived 218 million years ago along with animals like cynodonts and basal theropods and I think the park should have a few of these early sauropods" he explained.

Nigel set out to tell Bob of his newest mission. He arrived at Bob's office to find that Bob was not there. His radio flared to life "Nigel get down to the _Albertosaurus _paddock" said a stressed Bob.

**It seems that Nigel's mission will have to wait, for an angry **_**Albertosaurus.**_

Nigel arrived at the _Albertosaurus _paddock to find Bob stranded in the center of the enclosure his jeep under attack by the angry tyrannosaur. Nigel shot the animal with one of his tranquilliser guns and drove into the enclosure to lure the tyrannosaur away from his friend. He drew it away and after a few minutes the tyrannosaur had collapsed. Nigel helped Bob up and said "I dislike the circumstances but I have a job for you" Nigel commented,

"And what is that" Bob asked,

"I need an enclosure for a basal sauropod" He explained,

"Another sauropod!" Bob growled,

"Don't worry, it was only about five metres long" Nigel said as he tried to calm Bob,

"Okay I'll get right on it then" Bob said as he walked off.

Nigel loaded his jeep and drove towards the portal. He emerged in an oasis surrounded by what seemed to be endless desert. "It seems that everything is resting during the hot part of the day so I think that we should set up camp.

**Nigel doesn't know it but something begs to differ.**

Nigel was pegging up his tent when he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He looked into the bush to see a group pig like reptiles with tusk like teeth. "This is _Lystrosaurus_" explained Nigel as he picked the animals up and put them through the portal saying that he had never had an easier rescue.

**Back at the park, Bob is dealing with what seems to be the cutest of Nigel surprises.**

Bob looked down into the holding pen to see five small _Lystrosaurus _running around the perimeter of the fence "Finally an animal that won't be a pain to take care of" Bob said as he got some pet carriers to hold the little reptiles. "I think I'll put these near my shed so I can watch them when I work.

**Back in the Triassic Nigel has spotted another weird reptile, but this one is not as friendly.**

It was night. Nigel picked up his led torch and shone it into a group of bushes that were rustling and something inside was screaming loudly. Nigel looked through only to see a pack of small carnivorous dinosaurs ripping at two small cynodonts. "Oh no" whispered Nigel. Nigel set up the portal and sent the small carnivores (Called _Ceolophysis)_ through the portal. Nigel looked into the nest of the two dead cynodonts and he was surprised to see two small dog like cynodont pups lying at the bottom of the nest. He picked them up and carried them through the portal. He gave them to Suzanne who was checking over the _Ceolophysis _took them to her office where she will raise them until they are old enough to take care of themselves. Nigel went back through and went to sleep.

**Back at the park, Bob has gotten a new piece of equipment to take care of the many residents at Prehistoric Park.**

Bob stood in front of a large tractor with all sorts of attachments "This is the Prehistoric Park Patroller it has a sniper rifle that has been modified into a tranquilliser gun mounted on the front, a eight metre by five metre net gun in the back, it also has a small crane, a speaker with the roars of Matilda, Titan, the sabre-tooth cats, the _Deinosuchus_ and the _Utahraptor_ recorded on it and a winch capable of pulling five tons" Bob explained.

**Back in the Triassic Nigel has finally found the _Plateosaurus._**

Nigel hid behind a bush while a herd of basal sauropods drank from a river. "_Plateosaurus_" he said in awe. "I wonder how I'm going to get them through the portal" Nigel said.

**It seems that Nigel might have a stroke of luck.**

Two crocodile like reptiles emerged from the bushes "These are _Postosuchus_ the top predator of the time" he said as he set up the portal "If the _Plateosaurus_ stampede then they will go through the portal" explained an excited Nigel. Sure enough they stampeded and went through the portal the _Postosuchus _however did not. "Yes, our own herd of _Plateosaurus_" exclaimed Nigel as drove through the portal.

**Next time...**

**Nigel heads back 28 million years to rescue a pig from hell...**

Nigel and what seems to be a pig on steroids.

**But ends up getting more than he (And Bob) bargained for...**

Bob with what seems to be a cross between a rhino and a giraffe.

**A Bob has to use the Patroller...**

A herd of stampeding _Triceratops._

**But for now all is quiet in Prehistoric Park.**

Rescued:

5 _Lystrosaurus _(3 Male, 2 Female)

7 _Coelophysis _(3 Male, 4 Female)

2 Unidentified Cynodonts (1 Male Vandal, 1 Female Frisk)

13 _Plateosaurus _(Unknown)


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Pigs

Episode 4 Hell Pigs

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back?**

**What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**

**We're going back in back in time on a safari with a difference.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to **

**bring back creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel goes back 28 million years to rescue a pig from hell.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel once again sat in his office examining various articles and papers. He got up and put a large piece of paper on the floor. On it was a drawing of what seemed to be a giant pig. "This is _Entelodon_ a relative of hippos but it is the spitting image of a pig" Nigel explained. He continued by saying "Anyway I was doing some research on what to rescue next and I found this". Nigel informed Bob of his mission and left for the portal. He headed for the portal and emerged in a seemingly endless sea of desert with the occasional island of oasis.

**28 million years ago the world is a very different place, with very different animals.**

Nigel wandered through the dunes. He reached the top of the highest dune and looked down towards a large oasis. "Look! Down there a herd of _Chalicotherium_!" Nigel exclaimed. He set up the portal and got into position to scare them through the portal.

**Back at the park Bob has quite the problem on his hands.**

Bob rode in the Patroller next to a herd of stampeding _Triceratops. _"This lot are quite the troublemakers, they are" shouted Bob over the noise of the herd and the engine. "I'm trying to get them back in _Triceratops _Creek so I can fix the wall a make it stronger and to do that I'll do this" he explained as he pressed the button played Matilda's roar. The sound caused the herd to charge straight into the paddock.

**Back in the Oligocene Nigel has his own problem.**

A large predator emerged from the brush. It growled and started to charge. The _Chalicotherium _sprinted for the portal the predator chased them but pulled out in the last second, disappearing into the bushes. "That was this time period's other top predator _Hyeanodon_" said Nigel.

**Back at the park Suzanne is tending to the cynodont pups.**

Suzanne sat in her office. Next to her was a large basket with a towel stuffed inside. The two pups sat in that basket. "Hi, we have some exciting news, they are starting to walk and are quite inquisitive" She explained as she placed a dead lizard in the basket.

**Back in ancient Mongolia, Nigel has encountered something very, very big.**

Nigel stood in front of a large giraffe-like rhinoceros, next to it was a calf. "This is the biggest land mammal ever to live, _Paraceratherium_ one of the biggest taxinomic nightmares ever to have been discovered, some argue that it should be named _Indricotherium_, and some even say it should be _Baluchitherium_." Nigel looked around and noticed something, a sandstorm! Nigel set up the portal and rushed to push the beasts through, they made it through and Nigel followed them through. Bob was not impressed with what Nigel had brought back. "Nigel, I've go' enough trouble with the titanosaurs and now you bring back this!" said Bob,

"Don't worry Bob, they can go in with the _Chalicotheres_" Nigel replied,

Bob reacted by saying, "Ok then, I'll get started right away".

Nigel could tell he was unimpressed. Nigel drove back through the portal.

He emerged back into the large desert. He started to drive over the dunes and after a while he noticed something in the sand, a group of _Entelodon_!

**Back at the park Suzanne is dealing with the _Tyrannosaurus._**

Suzanne stood outside T-rex hill. She watched as Matilda lay down near the fence, an infected gash on her face. "A few episodes ago Madtilda was attacked by Titan and had to go through surgery since then her stitches have come out but she is not fully healed and the wound has become septic, so we have to administer antibiotics to heal the wound. From there, we just have to hope for the best," said Suzanne as she administered the drug.

**Back with Nigel, the trap is set.**

Nigel stood in front of the portal, facing down the massive animals. They charged. He stood unmoving until they were metres away opening the portal only when he feel their breath. They were sent through to the present.

Nigel came through the portal after the beasts. Greeting Bob and Suzanne. "Certainly no teacup pig" commented Bob,

"They are magnificent" said Suzanne,

"They are aren't they" agreed Nigel,

"I'm guessing they won't be eating my dinner scraps any tim' soon" said Bob,

"Not unless you eat _Chalicotherium_" said Nigel.

**Next time...**

**Nigel goes back 100 million years to North Africa after some abnormal crocs,**

Nigel dodges the surprise attack of a crocodile.

**But has to face of with giant carnivores.**

A spined theropod.

**And Bob deals with the _Entelodon._**

Bob pushes pumpkin and beef into the _Entelodon _enclosure.

**But for now all is quiet in...**

**Prehistoric Park**.


	5. Chapter 5 Abnormal Crocs

Chapter 5 Abnormal Crocs

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time Nigel goes back 100 million years to Egypt, in a time where giant crocodiles competed with dinosaurs.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel walked over the bridge at _Deinosuchus_ Dip "I've been paying close attention to Drake down there and I think I want to get some more strange crocodiles, so I've decided to go to early Cretaceous Egypt to find some of the strangest crocodiles ever to live, _Kaprosuchus _and _Anatosuchus_" Nigel explained.

**Bob for once has no objection to Nigel's target.**

"Yes, crocodiles are my speciality" exclaimed Bob. Nigel drove through the portal, emerging near a large river. "Time to set up camp" he said.

**Back at the park, Bob is dealing with the _Entelodon's _unusual feeding habits.**

Bob poured scraps down into the enclosure "This lot won't eat anything we give them, we've tried beef, goat, fish, pork, mutton and pork. So now I'm trying horse meat, lettuce and pumpkin" he explained.

**The new food is a hit with the Entelodonts, Back in Africa Nigel has found an oppourtunity, in his eyes that is.**

Nigel hid behind a large bush, he was hiding from a _Spinosaurus._ The massive predator stuck it's snout in the water. "She's hunting and she's got a nest just over there" he whispered. She jumped back as a giant crocodile lunged at her, grabbing her leg and pulling her to the depths. "Oh no a _Laganosuchus _has killed the mother now the eggs only have one chance of survival, rescue". Nigel dug through the nest until he found two large round eggs. He carefully picked them up and carried them through the portal.

**Bob is happy that Nigel hasn't brought back a full grown _Spinosaurus. _**

"About time you bring back somethin' that won' eat me for a few years" Bob commented. Nigel drove back through the portal.

**Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel is continuing his search.**

Nigel walked through the desert "We are going down river to see if we can find any _Kaprosuchus_" he explained. One of the crew members said he saw something in the river. Nigel set up the portal and started to splash the water. A giant crocodile lunged at him snapping at his hand. He ran for the portal.

**Back at the park Suzanne is tending to one of the park's largest resident's.**

One of the titanosaurs lay down in a clearing. "We have noticed strange behaviour in one of the titanosaurs so I have decided to run a pregnancy test" she explained. "We have a pregnant titanosaur".

**Back in Africa Nigel has found another _Laganosuchus._**

"Way" Nigel said as a giant crocodile hissed. "That goes straight though you" he commented as he set up the portal. He opened the portal and let the predator through.

**Back at the park, Bob is dealing with the newest arrival.**

"Where am I going to put this?" Bob asked himself. After a few minutes of brainstorming with Suzanne they came up with a plan. The _Deinosuchus_ was going to be transported to the aquarium and the _Laganosuchus _was going to live in _Deinosuchus_ Dip. The _Deinosuchus _tank was a large cylinder with one way glass that was buried underground in a series of tunnels. The top of the enclosure was a sandy beach with a large lagoon. "That should do" said Bob.

**Back with Nigel, one of the target has been located. **

Nigel looked down at a group of massive crocodiles. "This is _Kaprosuchus, _the boar crocodile and these are exquisite specimens", Nigel said as he set up a maze of logs, rocks and nets to herd them towards the portal. They went through. They emerged in the holding pens. They chased Nigel on their long sandy brown legs.

**Like the _Deinosuchus, _Bob has the built _Kaprosuchus_ enclosure near the portal.**

They chased Nigel until he got them into the enclosure, he jumped over the fence, escaping from the jaws of a _Kaprosuchus._ "You don't want this one boys, he's skin and bones! I'll get ya' some real meat" said Bob as he poured beef into the enclosure. "That'll fix this lot up until feeding time.

**Although Nigel has his first target, he must get his second. **

Nigel went back through the portal. He explained "I went back earlier and set traps for the _Anatosuchus_ and I'm checking them". He found that his first trap had an _Anatosuchus, _the fourth and the seventh also had them. He came back with his catch.

**Next time...**

**Nigel goes back to six different time periods in the first part of the 'Sea Monsters' special.**

Nigel on the ancient mariner.

**But ends up with cute and cuddly animals too.**

Nigel with a hippo-elephant cross breed,

**And Bob gets a better than 3-D experience of _Jaws_**

Bob near a gigantic shark.

**But for now all is quiet, in Prehistoric Park!**

Rescued:

2 _Spinosaurus _(Eggs)

1 _Laganosuchus _(Old female)

3 _Kaprosuchus_ (1 Male, 2 Females)

3 _Anatosuchus _(1 Male, 2 Females)

Authors note: Sorry for not updating in forever I've had a busy fortnight. Chapters should become more often as I'm on school holidays.


	6. Chapter 6 Sea Monster Special and Finale

Sea Monsters Part 1

**There is something missing from our world.**

**The amazing animals that time has left behind.**

**But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever.**

**We're going back in time on a safari with a distance.**

**As wildlife adventurer Nigel Marvin plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction.**

**His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance.**

**This time, Nigel goes back to all different times to find the greatest sea monsters ever.**

**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary, welcome to Prehistoric Park.**

Nigel, Bob and Suzanne sat in the aquarium. There were nine tunnels. Nine of which lead to specialised tanks, the other lead to the exit,"This is the Prehistoric Park aquarium, where we are going to keep aquatic animals. Five of these are made to house our targets, _Pliosaurus funkei, Megalodon, Basilosaurus, Tylosaurus, Elasmosaurus,_ one for the mega-croc and two for unexpected arrivals" Nigel explained,

"He finally decided on something that can't escape" Bob said,

"And I don't know how we are going to do check ups" Suzanne added.

**Nigel's first mission is to rescue the biggest shark ever.**

Nigel drove a boat towards the portal. He emerged in a vast sea. "This is the coast of Africa, and my plan involves getting closer to the beach to find a juvenile or two so they easier to transport to the future." Nigel said as headed towards the beach. There was large bay nearby. "Let's head over there and see if we can't find a _Megalodon _or two" he said.

**Back at the park, Suzanne is releasing the cynodonts in there new enclosure.**

Suzanne opened the gate to a small, desert like, garden. "This is the cynodont's new enclosure" she explained as she threw mice into the enclosure.

**Back with Nigel a _Megalodon _has been located.**

Nigel got out a large blue rod with a time portal attached to it. The portal was on his back. "This is the portal rod, it channels the energy from the portal to the surrounding area, send through the target" explained Nigel.

He jumped in, the monster charged and went through the portal. He came back to the surface with a grin on his face.

**Unfortunetly for Bob, the _Megalodon _has arrived at the worst time possible, feeding time.**

Bob swam for the exit. He closed the hatch just as the giant shark was about to catch him. He walked off , muttering about not getting paid enough.

He met Nigel in the cafeteria. "Your new pet almost killed me" Bob commented.

**Now Nigel's going back after a predatory whale.**

Nigel drove towards the portal. His boat emerged in a large estuary. "Normally we would be out at sea looking for whales, but since the Tethys sea started to lose sea level they have come inland to find food."

**Back at the park, Bob is feeding the _Megalodon_. **

Bob walked along a large bridge above the _Megalodon_ (Which was circling below). A forklift with a dead orca on it drove across the bridge. "Over at the bay we have an orca farm to supply for our sea creatures" he explained.

**Back with Nigel, a _Basilosaurus _has been located, unfortunetly Nigel is a little to late.**

Nigel stood next to a large dead body. "She most likely died of starvation" said Nigel sadly. "It's getting dark, time to set up camp" he said. It seems there will be no _Basilosaurus_ today.

The next morning Nigel set out to find his prise. He stood in awe as a massive dog-like predator growled at him. "Run". He ran until he approached a tree, and shot up it quicker than a monkey. That was _Andrewsarchus, _the top predator on land.

**On land, but not in water.**

A massive predator shot out of the water, swallowing it in one gulp. "That's a _Basilosaurus_ now we know we're in the right area." The massive predator tried to get back to the water but failed. It was beached.

"We have to get it to the portal" Nigel said as he through to the present. He emerged with a rope a hooked it to the beast. "Go" he screamed. The predator was pulled into the holding tank, saving it's life. Nigel looked back and saw a herd of _Meotherium_ stampeding towards them. Nigel opened the portal to the holding pens and sent them through to the present.

**After a night's rest Nigel is getting back to rescuing animals, next stop, the Cretaceous**.

He emerged in a bay with jagged rock spires. He set out on the boat to find his targets. He saw some large turtles on the beach "Lets go check out those _Archelon_" said Nigel.

**Back at the park the _Spinosaurus_ eggs are hatching.**

Bob looked as two small _Spinosaurus_ chicks. "More trouble" was the only thing he said. He put the chicks in a makeshift enclosure and lef them to fight amongst themselves.

**Back with Nigel a target has been located.**

He looked as the turtles left the bay, they swam back as a giant mosasaur chased after them. It was dark green with a lime underbelly.

Without thinking Nigel dove into the water and sent predator and prey alike through the portal.

He got in the boat and left to go out to the sea.

After a while he located an elasmasaur and sent it through the portal. A group of _Pteranodon _dove into the water and through the portal.

**Back with Bob, the _Pteranodon _are being transported to the avairy.**

The three pterosaurs were transported to the avairy in a large truck. They awoke in their enclosure and took to fishing for food in the lake section of the area.

**We skip ahead to the next day, when Nigel is on his last mission.**

Nigel sat on the Ancient Mariner and began to reminisce about previous missions. The dodo, _Megaloceros_, _Theriznosaurus _and _Anolamacaris _were all animals that he wanted to rescue but couldn't as the park was full.

As he approached the exit of the bay something shot past. "That was a group of _Ophthalmosaurus_" said Nigel as he shot the portal into the water. He headed out.

After a while Nigel spotted a large shape chasing a smaller group of shapes "Predator X" Nigel muttered in awe. He shot out the portal sending them through.

**And so now after twelve adventures Prehistoric Park is complete. For now and forever all is quiet in Prehistoric Park**

Caught:

1 _Megalodon_

1 _Basilosaurus_

13 _Mesohippus_

1 _Tylosaurus_

1 _Elasmosaurus_

4 _Archelon_

1_ Pliosaurus_

3 _Cryptoclidus_

4 _Ophthalmosaurus_

Yes I know I said a two part special but I woke up with an eye condition that prevented my from seeing a seventh chapter (Joke).


End file.
